Kirkland
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Cinco países. Cinco hombres. Cinco hermanos que harán que tus pantalones bailen... aunque bueno, no todo es lo que parece. Serie de viñetas. LEER ACLARACIONES
1. Primer caso: Scott Kirkland

******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ Crack, Incest, ideas extrañas que no terminaron como quería (?)  
_

**Agradecimientos_: _**_a Vi__ko W, por permitirme adaptar su fanfic "Uchiha" a mis adefesios_

**Aclaraciones**: _-Las parejas que se tratarán son: EscociaxFranciaFem, GalesxInglaterra, IrlandaxCanadáFem e IrlandaNxIslandia_

_Nada en especial, sólo características específicas que me gustaría resaltar de los británicos y enfocarlos en una situación cómica... sin embargo, esto último claramente no lo logré, ¡¿por queeee?! -llora gaymente - ¡Bua! Quería pasar un buen rato con esto, ¡y vaya que sí! Pero creo que me fui por algo demasiado profundo que terminó en algo más extraño y reflexivo xDDU Al menos me estoy dando el gusto de ponerlo con las parejas que me gustan, ¡YEY! Así que comenten lo que sea, igual, alegra el día xDD  
_

_Gracias. Owari~_

_**FranciaFem:** Francoise Bonnefoy_

_**CanadáFem:** Madeline Williams _

* * *

_**"Kirkland"**_

* * *

**Primer caso: Scott Kirkland**

* * *

Él es el mayor de los hermanos que conforman el Reino Unido

El siempre fuerte, peligroso y atractivo escocés de cabello carmesí y pupilas verde botella, el de piel de alabastro y sonrisa cínicamente elegante que invita a las damas – y a las que no lo son- a poseer pensamientos impuros que hacen ruborizar a más de una mente inocente y conservadora

Con una gran y complicada trayectoria, con más de una aventura suicida que contar, Escocia da la impresión de ser un sujeto indomable, del tipo que es poderoso y tan seguro de sí mismo que despierta envidia en el mismísimo Conejo de Pascua, además de que cierto sujeto que aparece en Halloween no quiere precisamente ceder a un trato en vista de que es tan ardiente

En efecto, esas son algunas características de su peculiar y atrayente personalidad… aunque pocos notan el eje de un comportamiento que jamás ha sido tan superficial

_Scott es valiente_

Corre riesgos a pesar de que las posibilidades no están a su favor

Se enfrenta aún si el mundo entero le grita que no tiene oportunidad

Se impone y consigue la victoria sin dejar de contemplar los sacrificios

Él puede ignorar un miedo sin nombre y tener la valentía para decir lo que es, sosteniéndolo

Eso es fantástico, pero discreto en su medida. Perfecto porque le deja usar el elemento sorpresa; conveniente porque no revela la naturaleza que nadie debe conocer

Aunque eso no pasa cuando se trata de Françoise. No, señor, con esa perra las distracciones no parecen surtir efecto

Si hay algo peor que lucir indefenso, es mostrar un elemento tan noble de su parte

-Scott, cariño, ¿estás bien? – pregunta sonriendo coquetamente, como siempre – Sé que no estamos a solas, pero no es motivo para lucir tan serio, ¿no crees?

Ella sabe mucho sobre él, y viceversa. Se conocen más de lo pensado y han convivido lo suficiente para generar algo que se puede etiquetar como "confianza"… que después se tuerce dependiendo de la oportunidad que se presenta, sin dejar resentimientos

Tal vez se debe a que tienen más o menos la misma edad, o porque se enfrentaron a los mismos enemigos en su momento. Tal vez porque ella presenció esa valentía en carne propia, o por saber que es un móvil real que existe aunque nadie lo crea… o sencillamente porque es una maldita zorra astuta y hermosa que encuentra la manera de meterse donde no la llaman

Como sea, más que nadie, con ella debe ser valiente a su modo, donde tiene que conseguir una victoria y alzarse imponente, arrancándole ese sonrojo inocente que no se le ve a menudo

-Sólo trato de poner atención – sonríe mostrando los dientes – Estamos en una junta después de todo. Deberías hacer lo mismo

-Ohonhonhonhonhon, ¿por quién me tomas?

Es complicado… pero sin eso no tiene gracia


	2. Segundo caso: Glen Kirkland

.

* * *

**Segundo caso: Glen Kirkland  
**

* * *

A muchas personas no les gusta la idea de hacer planes de vida, en ceder a esa ambiciosa acción de ver demasiado a futuro, ¿por qué? Uhn, tal vez debido a que, con raras excepciones, nunca nada sale como se planea

Siempre sucede algo que lo arruina, un elemento que sale de la nada e interviene, un imprevisto que es imposible de calcular y provoca una caída

Una _estrepitosa_ y _masacral_ caída en el ciclo natural denominado "existencia"

Eso ha sido motivo de que Imperios, países y humanos por igual entren en desesperación, en un pánico genuino al saber que no es posible, a ciencia cierta, controlar el curso de los hechos o prevenirlos a la perfección. Es una tragedia auténtica

Pueden llorar, gritar, destruir el mundo por completo, y aun así nada resulta como lo imaginan. La improvisación está a la orden del día, como lo han aprendido por victorias, derrotas y humillaciones dignas de chantaje

Pero eso no sucede con Glen Kirkland, ¡oh, claro que no! El mundo entero puede caer ante los deslices del destino, _pero no él_, y eso es por una cualidad innata y desarrollada desde que tuvo uso de razón

-Hey, ¿me estás escuchando?

_Él es calculador_

-Por supuesto –responde sin dejar de mirar los documentos – Simplemente estaba dejándote hablar, después de todo, pareces muy instruido en la materia

Puede calcular las veces que debe cepillar sus dientes para que luzcan como los de un comercial de dentífrico por todo el día

Puede calcular con precisión los grados que debe girar para que ese pastel que Bryan tiene la costumbre de aventar no caiga sobre su rostro, y sí sobre el de Scott

Con un simple vistazo a la situación, puede saber qué insinuar apenas para que sus hermanos peleen entre sí y huir con el botín de una noche de apuestas

Él lo calcula todo: la cantidad de gotas de lluvia, los pasos que le tomaba llegar a la cafetería; los exactos golpes para que Ryan deje de comportarse como una damisela amante de los cachorros; la cantidad de veces que debe sonreír para que Kyle no lo asfixie con sus abrazos cada 50 centímetros…

-¡N-No intentes burlarte de mí! Sabes que tomo muy en serio el trabajo, y agradecería que tú también

Pero sobre todo, calcula las palabras precisas para que las mejillas de Arthur adquieran ese tono rojizo que tanto le gusta

-Lo hago – suspira apenas – Lo necesitamos en vista de todo lo que Cameron dejó pendiente – toma otro bonche de papeles – Es increíble que un ministro pueda ser tan desorganizado

-En eso estoy de acuerdo –también revisa algunas listas – Se lo he dicho varias veces, pero no parece escucharme –exhala, cansado – Lo siento, Glen

-¿Por qué?

-Era tu día libre, y ahora estás aquí, ayudándome con documentos que debieron quedar listos hacía semanas

Sabe perfectamente qué decir, qué movimientos hacer, qué actitud tomar para que la situación amerite un acercamiento "espontaneo", natural, inevitable, aunque cómodo, a un ritmo donde el rubio no se sienta atacado y él no muestre las cartas que nadie alcanza a imaginar

-No te preocupes – se detiene un momento y cruza la mirada con la del inglés– Además, no encuentro desagradable pasar un rato contigo, aún si es de esta manera – sonríe apenas, y logra que el otro se colore de golpe y desvíe la vista a los papeles

-¡Jah! S-Seguro lo dices porque lo usarás en mi contra, ¿no? ¡P-Pero eso no pasará! – ríe nerviosamente - S-Saliendo de aquí te invitaré algo de beber, ¡y con eso mi deuda estará pagada!

-Si tú lo dices

Él calcula todo… y calcula que dentro de poco, ese sonrojo sólo sería para él


	3. Tercer caso: Bryan Kirkland

.

* * *

**Tercer caso: Bryan Kirkland  
**

* * *

Se dice que el caos es necesario en el universo como un elemento de equilibrio

Se dice que sin caos no existiría el orden, y si no estuviera esa eterna confrontación, no habría nada en el espacio-tiempo. No sería posible la vida misma

Bueno, si le preguntan al mayor de las Irlandas, quizá uno de los mejores representantes del caos en estado puro, francamente le importa una mierda

A él no le interesa un supuesto equilibrio, un motivo transcendental o un beneficio de las miles de variables

Él sólo hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y como quiere, movido por una única razón: diversión a costa de los demás.

Porque es divertido cuando despierta a Scott al tirarle una cubeta de sanguijuelas. Porque es divertido robar la ropa interior de Glen e inculpar a Arthur. Porque es divertido confabular junto a Ryan cómo pintar el cabello a Francis de rosa, cómo meter una criatura babosa en la hamburguesa que come Alfred, y cómo saludar a los calzoncillos de Gilbert colgados del asta bandera de la ONU

Con seguir un único objetivo, todas las variantes se vuelven inesperadas e inevitablemente caóticas

Por eso, no es error decir que Bryan Kirkland es _impredecible_

Impredecible en sus métodos para obtener el entretenimiento. Impredecible en la próxima víctima. Impredecible en la forma que consigue salirse con la suya. Impredecible en el resto de los motivos que rodean el propósito inicial

Así, él provoca caos

Del tipo que desquicia a los demás y provocan miradas de recelo, de graciosa desconfianza, y también de admiración, porque él es el tipo de sujeto que puede escurrirse entre las variables y burlarse a carcajada limpia del orbe

También hay que notar que su tipo de caos no es del que ocasiona daño… al menos no uno irreparable o que busca marcar en el interior, sino que es momentáneo, más apacible, el que viene con la risa y el buen humor, el inofensivo y quizá infantil

Ahora, existen personas que no pueden ser abordadas con dicho elemento puesto que… se puede decir que sería demasiado el shock… probablemente terminan en el hospital por el ataque sorpresa… o son tan amables, que no se abre el espacio para la brusquedad del desastre

Una de esas personas es, a su parecer, Canadá

Sí, la chica que a menudo se olvida, que resulta afectada al ser confundida con Jones, la que ni su propio oso recuerda como se llama –es triste, en serio-, o quien habla con un volumen tan bajo de voz que pasa por un silbido de viento

Sabe que si le hace algo - que puede ser algo así como su sobrina por el cuidado que le dio Escocia los primeros años de su vida… pero eso era aparte -, no terminará bien. No tanto por la falsa carencia de fuerza física o mental, ni por una debilidad de carácter que simplemente no viene al caso, sino que su propio propósito resulta pequeño ante esa Nación tan amable, dulce, hermosa y adorable

Se vio a sí mismo incapaz de inyectar adrenalina, emoción, tumulto a la mujer de ojos lila y tímida sonrisa que, sin margen de error, lo hace sentir como un maldito villano sacado de una mala película de Estados Unidos

Pero no sólo se trata de eso

Sabe que sí hay caos, que sí está inmerso el elemento impredecible que tanto lo mueve. Las diferencias son que la produce Madeline, y lo afectan directamente a él

Es algo que lo molesta, pero que le hace curvear los labios de oreja a oreja porque ya se lo merecía. Nada como una cucharada de su propia medicina

Es que el tipo de emoción que le provoca Canadá es… de aquel que lo hace colorarse y balbucear con torpeza lo que antes fue natural; es de ese desastre en que actúa con más impulso de lo normal y en que intenta que la joven lo mire sólo a él, que se ría de lo que hace, y que sonría de esa forma que tanto le gusta

-¡Madeline! – le habló con fuerza, asustando un poco al otro – Dime, ¿tienes planes para después de la junta?

-E-Eh… - se sonrojó por inercia – N-No, ¿por qué?

- ¡Está decidido, entonces! Iremos juntos a comer algo, ¡hay un sitio que quiero que conozcas!

– P-Pero yo…

-Ningún "pero" – rió con diversión – Si es necesario, te ataré y haré que Kumajirou grabe tu rescate

-¿"Kuma…" quién?

- Yo – habló el oso… y la miró - ¿Quién eres?

- ¡Canadá!

El caos no necesita equilibrio, sino más caos,_ pero de otro tipo_, y le encantaba el que le provocaba Madeline


	4. Cuarto caso: Ryan Kirkland

**.**

* * *

**Cuarto caso: Ryan Kirkland  
**

* * *

Ningún Kirkland es idiota. Por supuesto que no

Ni siquiera Irlanda del Norte quien, más ocasiones de las que puede recordar, da la impresión de que lo es

Sus actos, sus palabras, las cosas que llega a pensar en cuanto se halla a solas, o sin la natural sincronización con Bryan, arroja luces de una respuesta positiva

Al menos sus hermanos lo piensan así, puesto que la primera impresión siempre es la más fuerte… aunque no la que perdura, ya que del mismo modo, admiten que es completamente errado darle una definición tan tajante

Nada es lo que parece, menos entre ellos, por lo que merece el beneficio de la duda con especial atención

Ahora, en un relativo estado puro, el comportamiento de Ryan no consiste en la inconsciencia, en la subestimación, y tampoco en la carencia de perspectiva. No actúa con torpeza, ni con debilidad, y no deja flancos descuidados al momento de tomar una estrategia seria. En el sentido de la responsabilidad implícita de su posición, no defrauda ni deshonra el apellido tan cuidadosamente guardado

Sin embargo, de forma más general, de lo cotidiano e inmediato…

_Vaya…_

Quizá la mejor palabra para definirlo, para abarcar la amplia gama de… incoherencias que provoca suspiros de aparente decepción, puede ser "Ingenuo"

_Ryan Kirkland es ingenuo_

Tan estúpidamente como no lo es ni el más miserable de los seres del planeta, y eso representa una tragedia si se toma en cuenta la clase de familia en la que está

Resulta un blanco fácil si se busca un chivo expiatorio; es el pobre diablo al que se pone por delante en caso de peligro; carga con el papel de _mejor amigo_ que nunca se queda con la chica que quiere

_Friendzone Forever_

Siempre baila con la más fea en pos de "pensar en sus sentimientos"; hace préstamos absurdos aunque sabe perfectamente que nunca le van a pagar; dota a sus hermanos de cualidades piadosas y honestas a pesar de las claras demostraciones de lo contrario. Razón suficiente para obviar lo inocente de su temple

Es un sujeto simple, casi soso, tan fácil de engañar y con una falta impresionante de malicia individual que el mismísimo Papa envidia

No es hipócrita, no cuenta con dobles intenciones, no piensa mal de nadie, y no busca un beneficio de situaciones que bien puede aprovechar

Si no es por la complementación inevitable que tiene con Irlanda, junto a quien llena de caos al universo de manera tan natural, sería un punto apacible del mundo, tranquilo y comprensivo

Por otro lado, aunque también cuenta con sus relaciones y amoríos ocasionales, a veces bien puede pasar por un sujeto virgen sin la mínima posibilidad de conseguir un poco de placer… o tal vez sí, pero con la limitante de que algo sentimental no surge

Él es el eterno mejor amigo, o el "buen chico" que no logra convertirse en un objeto de deseo ante la persona que le gusta. Hay que recordarlo

E inevitablemente lo hace cuando observa a Islandia y a sus ojos azules que tan hermosos le parecen. Los que siempre lo ven con una fría amabilidad, o una curiosidad leve que no se consolida. Los que, en ocasiones, le dan la impresión de que lo invitan a descubrir el misterio de su dueño, y los que, en realidad, se burlan ante su constante suerte

-No es tan malo –se dijo mientras esbozaba una desganada sonrisa. No estaba atendiendo lo que decía Alemania, de todo modos – Al menos puedo acercarme y hablarle sin parecer un idiota, ¡eso tiene que ser una gran ventaja!

Probablemente, pero ciertamente no la que desea

Quiere decir más y quiere hacer más, alguna cosa que demostrara sin demasiado patetismo lo que siente por el nórdico menor

Empero, del mismo modo se retiene, ya que ser rechazado no es algo a lo que se puede acostumbrar, y menos si viene de alguien de quien se desea con tanto fervor una relación más profunda y en un sentido amoroso

Él no es como Scott, que puede negar los riesgos y lanzarse sin dudas. Él no es como Glen, que puede calcular las inimaginables variantes y optar por lo más lógico con una gran ventaja de respaldo. Él no es como Bryan, que llega con su caos para formar un nuevo orden. Y ciertamente, no es como Arthur, que se empeña en el objetivo más de lo que puede soportar

Él es él, y como tal, con sus buenas intenciones, con su respeto caballeresco y con su inocencia que suele despertar los más tiernos pensamientos y las burlas más comunes, disfruta lo que tiene al alcance y sonríe feliz por la oportunidad de ser un amigo para Emil

Lo que él no sabe, es que precisamente por aquella característica Islandia se siente cómodo a su lado. Mucho

-Veamos~ -sacó su celular y escribió un mensaje para su compañero del Norte. Asegurar la actividad de la tarde era primordial, mas si existía la posibilidad de pasarla juntos

_ "Esto es bastante aburrido. ¿Qué te parece si saliendo vamos por un café? Claro, si tienes tiempo" _

Es tan ingenuo que no se da cuenta que el de ojos azules, desde hace un tiempo, se sonroja cuando le sonríe. Que busa su compañía sin más motivo que el de escucharlo. Que sigue su mirada para luego desviarla con pudor cuando la cruzan

En serio, qué ingenuo

_ "Está bien" _

_ "¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¡Gracias por aceptar!"_

Pero tiene su encanto. Uno muy grande


	5. Quinto caso: Arthur Kirkland

.

* * *

**Quinto caso: Arthur Kirkland  
**

* * *

Él es el menor de la familia Kirkland. El sujeto de cabello rubio, ojos verde esmeralda y complicada actitud que sobresale bajo cualquier circunstancia

Se le identifica por su temperamento y su insistencia por seguir las reglas –aún no se sabe cuáles, precisamente- pero, aunque jamás lo admita, su sello físico radica en aquellas cejas prominentes que, según cuentan los rumores, poseen la capacidad de comunicarse telequinéticamente (?)

Él es _Inglaterra_ para el mundo. _Arthur Kirkland_ para los conocidos

Sólo _Arthur_ para la familia que no se inmuta ante su presencia

Él es el pequeño, el joven, el más asediado y el más molestado de todos los seres que existen en la tierra; el blanco preferido de las bromas universales, el que debe sobrellevar –sin mucho éxito- las actitudes de los cuatro mayores y quien debe colocarse a la altura de experiencias que rebasan en muchas ocasiones las propias; es al que se busca lastimar por asperezas del pasado, y el que debe mostrar más magnanimidad para justificarlas, alzándose como el representante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte

Ser Arthur no es tarea sencilla

Su vida es complicada en innumerables aspectos… y honestamente, tampoco mejora cuando _otro tipo_ de problemas se suman gracias a su temperamento

Porque algo es seguro en Arthur Kirkland

—¿Uhn? — no hubo nada en su gesto que expresara sorpresa, pero ese pequeño sonido fue suficiente para hacerlo saltar en su sitio — ¿Arthur? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Es terco  
_

Absolutamente terco, como nunca nadie lo sería en el modo en que él lo es

No se trata sólo de no rendirse en conseguir el objetivo. No es tan sencillo como decir que olvida las lógicas en pos de obtener algo que se figura como imposible

Eso es demasiado simple, y Arthur dista mucho de ello

—¡S-Sí, buenos días, Glen!

—Buenos días —cabeceó con educación, acercándose a él — ¿Qué haces aquí? — repitió con el tono neutral de siempre, aunque podía figurar que no estaba molesto, y eso de entrada ya era ventaja — No es normal verte en la oficina en domingo

— ¡E-Eso debería decirlo yo! — replicó con algo de trabajo, tratando de recuperar un poco de confianza— Se supone que este es un día libre para todo el personal

— Lo sé — por supuesto que sí — Y sin contratiempos, es momento adecuado para terminar los proyectos que nos dejó Cameron de último minuto— ladeó un poco la cabeza — ¿Por eso estás aquí? No recuerdo que me haya avisado que vendrías…

Él conoce los pros y los contras; está al tanto de la situación y de los elementos que la adornan; conoce los procedimientos y los inevitables finales que no se resuelven

Es el tipo de sujeto que se rinde no por cobardía, sino porque se vuelve consciente de la situación y de las razones congruentes que no le dan sentido a lo que desea

Pero por esa misma razón es terco

Terco, porque aún con todo el conocimiento que le da la razón a su desmotivación, continua ahí, queriéndolo o no, sabiéndolo o no, con su mente jugando en su contra todo el tiempo

Recuerda lo que no debe. Desea lo que no debe y ama lo que no debe, pero sin opciones para cambiar la situación o, por lo menos, abrir una defensa

Él mismo es su propio enemigo, lo ha aprendido de formas difíciles y sutiles, ambles y amargas… pero nada tan impactante como lo que está llevando a cabo en ese momento

—En realidad no tenía que venir — confesó en un frustrado suspiro — Cameron afirmaba que podías hacerte cargo tú solo… ¡pero de ninguna forma podría aceptarlo! También es mi trabajo, después de todo… y yo… b-bueno, ¡como es algo temprano creí que…! ¡No sé…! — desvió la mirada hacia sus pies, extendiendo el pequeño paquete que llevaba consigo — ¡P-Pensé que ya tendrías hambre! Y preparé algo… ¡c-claro, sólo si quieres! No hay tiempo que perder, ¿cierto? H-Hay un montón de cosas que hacer y…

Recuerda lo que no debe, como que los ojos verde oliva de Gales siempre le parecieron hermosos, misteriosos, hundidos en el vacío que invita a perderse sin remedio

Desea lo que no debe, como que el que el galés lo haga estremecer con el simple suspiro cerca de su oído

Ama lo que no debe, a Glen, a su hermano, cada fragmento que lo compone y que lo hace actuar con tanta terquedad, con aquella que lo obliga a acudir a su lado en tanto la posibilidad de pasar un momento a solas se presenta

Y sabe que no hay remedio, que seguirá siendo terco porque lo ama

No hay razón suficiente para que su consciencia lo refute

—Está bien — respondió tranquilo, sujetando la caja blanca que aún estaba tibia — Gracias — y lo vio esbozar apenas una sonrisa, como si supiera en qué pensaba — ¿Entramos? Está haciendo frío

—¡S-Sí!

No puede ser más perfecto


End file.
